Fate Destiny Love
by Doccubus13
Summary: I accidentally posted this earlier as a wall of text, I did not like it, so I deleted it and I'm re-posting it now. First time publisher, be easy lol. I suck at summaries. Bo and Lauren post Rainer. Can Lauren survive the hurt and pain she feels after Bo said Rainer was her "Destiny"?
1. Chapter 1

Lauren. Bo had left her for Rainer. And she was bitter about it. So she went to Tamsin. She knew Lauren well enough to know what she wanted. So she told Lauren it would take her a few days to get what she wanted. Lauren waited patiently while Tamsin obtained the device she wanted.

When Bo left Lauren, she told Lauren Rainer was her destiny. "Your destiny?! Seriously Bo?... You've known the guy all of five minutes. Fuck you, Bo. Fuck you." And Lauren left the Dal. Lauren hadn't seen her in a few days, when Tamsin came to her with the object she wanted. "With this Lo, you have to be careful. It is very powerful and may end up hurting Bo." Tamsin warned her. "Kind of like she hurt me when she tossed me aside for that ass hat? Give me it. I have a succubus to see." Lauren said angrily the hurt in her heart coming out in her voice. Even though Lauren was human, Tamsin did not want to fight with her.

Lauren watched the crack shack waiting for her opportunity. She knew Kenzi would be with Hale, since they got together they were inseparable. Lauren was happy for Kenzi and Hale. She was miserable for herself, and even angrier at Bo for not seeing Rainer for who he truly was. Lauren looked up to see Bo and Rainer standing in the door way talking. And then he left her. As she watched him drive away in her yellow Camaro. She took her chance. With the device in hand, she knocked on her door. Bo opened it.

Lauren couldn't tell what her facial expression was. "Lauren? What are you doing here?" Bo asked questioningly. "I'm here to test out my new toy." She said bitterly. Bo's eyebrow furrowed because she didn't understand, "What new toy?" Lauren clicked the device on, and watched as Bo's eyes turn blue. She looked at Lauren and smiled. Lauren hadn't seen that smile in what felt like forever. She knew she didn't have much time before ass hat was back.

Lauren kissed her, and Bo kissed Lauren back. Her lips felt so good against Lauren's. "I love you so much Bo." Lauren said against Bo's lips. "I love you too, Lauren." Bo said in a mono toned voice. Lauren started to cry a little bit hearing the words and the monotone in Bo's voice. Bo tried to wipe them away, but Lauren pulled back. Lauren clicked the button to turn off her new toy. Bo's eyes went back to normal and she looked at Lauren's crying face. "Lauren?" She asked sounding genuine. Lauren turned around and walked away.

"Lauren! Wait, come back, we can talk!" Lauren could hear her starting to follow her, so she started running. Lauren made it to her car and shut the door. She turned on the engine and drove away. Lauren saw Bo at her door watching her. She was touching her lips and starring at Lauren as she drove away. Did she remember? "No Lauren, she doesn't remember..."

A few more days passed, Lauren felt really guilty for what she had done to Bo. She resolved to go tell Bo what she had done and say good bye to her for good. She had her suitcases already in her car. She saw the yellow Camaro parked. She hoped Rainer wasn't there. She didn't loose her resolve however if he did end up being there. Nor did she knock, Bo told her she was welcome no matter what time of day it was. She walked in, and went straight to Bo's bedroom because that's where she was sure Bo would be.

She walked in to Bo laying on her bed, "Lauren? What are you doing?" Bo asked as she sat up. Lauren looked at her and felt her heart twinge. But still she knew what she had to do. "I came here to say good bye. And also tell you something." Lauren pulled out the device Tamsin gave her and held it up for Bo to see. "You probably don't know what this is, but seeing as I have a flight to catch, long story short, it can mimic your ability to turn someone into a thrall. I had Tamsin make it for me to use on you because I was desperate to have you back. The other day when I was here, I used it on you. It is designed so that you don't remember. I must apologize because I also kissed you when I had you under the power of it. As I don't regret the kiss, I do regret that I became so low and desperate that I would do that to you. I feel horrible. So the past few days I've been thinking how to tell you what I did. This is the only one in existence, just so you know Bo. And I no longer want it. I am sorry I did what I did. I will be leaving for good, so don't worry about me ever coming in between you and him again." Lauren finished.

Bo just started at Lauren while she talked. Mouth open a little. "You turned me into your thrall? With that? How?" Bo asked sounding curiously angry. "It doesn't matter Bo, because after today there won't be any others." Lauren said calmly. "You don't think I deserve to know what you did to me? Against my will." Bo was becoming angry at Lauren, and Lauren could see that she was becoming angry, "Sure didn't feel like it was against your will. I saw you touching your lips questioningly that day when I left." "I couldn't understand why I felt I had just been kissed when I didn't remember it! That is low Lauren. I hate you right now. I never made you do anything against your will. I loved you enough to respect you. You've hurt me." Bo told Lauren in a very hurtful tone.

Lauren knew she meant her words to be hurtful. Knowing this and being a doctor she could feel herself loosing control of her calmness. "I hurt you!? Are you fucking kidding me? We were happy. We loved each other no matter what. Until that fucking douche bag came into your life! He wasn't in you life for five minutes before you tossed me aside, claiming he was your fucking destiny! I loved you so much that I felt my heart ripped out by you with no regard to what I would feel when you did it! Fuck you Bo. I was so desperate that yes, I made a mistake getting this and using on you, but I felt I had no other options! I wanted you back at any cost. I didn't care what would happen when you realized what I was doing. I just needed to feel you one more time. This?" Lauren held up the device

"This was a mistake and so were you. I never should have loved you. You are a succubus, you don't know what it means to find true love. Neither do I for that matter I guess. I thought you were my forever. Boy oh boy, was I wrong." Lauren turned around and threw the object against the wall with so much force it broke into a thousand little pieces. Seeing Lauren throw it made Bo jump. Lauren turned back around and looked Bo dead in the eye, "Good bye Bo."

Rainer walked in to the bedroom at that moment. Lauren started to walk away and stopped in front of "She is all your wanderer" Lauren mustered all the hurt and malice she could into her words. Rainer just looked at Bo who was silently crying looking at Lauren. Lauren didn't turn around to look at Bo again and made her way downstairs and out of the crack shack.

"Bo? What was that about?" Rainer asked as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at Bo who was crying harder then when he first noticed her crying. "She left. She turned me into a thrall. I hurt her so much Rainer. I.. I never realized how much I loved her until she lost control like that. I've never seen her loose control before. Not that bad. I hurt her so much. And I can't fix it. She is leaving and never coming back. I can't loose her. I love her. I'm sorry Rainer, I can't be with you. I can't. She is my destiny. My fate. The love of my life. I know that now." Bo said through sobs. "Go get her then Bo. Before she is gone forever." Rainer smiled at Bo.

Before either of them realized what happening, Bo was on her feet running after Lauren hoping she wasn't gone already. Lauren made it to her car but couldn't find the strength to open the door and go. She rested her head against the cold metal hoping it would help. It didn't. It felt as cold as she did. She had known heartbreak before when Bo killed Nadia, but it didn't compare to the pain she was feeling right now.

When did she start crying? She couldn't remember. She started falling down the car and was on her knees sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't breath. Bo watched Lauren collapse to her knees. She ran harder to Lauren. She could tell Lauren was sobbing. Lauren tried to stand up to leave in case someone saw her, but she couldn't get up. She didn't notice the footsteps approaching her. Only when she felt arms snake around her waist and a head rest against her back did she snap out of what she was going through in her head.

She looked down at the hands that were holding her, they were Bo's hands. "Oh great, now I'm crazy. Just what I need right now, my brain making me feel her. God Bo, what happened to us?" She started crying again and tried to stand. "You're not crazy Lauren. I'm right here and I'm not letting you go again. It doesn't matter what happened to us. All that matters is where we go from here. I will never leave you again." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear. Lauren started laughing uncontrollably. It scared Bo. But she won't let Lauren go.

"Lauren? Are you okay?... You're scaring me." "Oh yes, imaginary Bo. I am just fine." Lauren said sarcastically. She stood up, with Bo's arms still around her. She opened her car door and tried to get in to leave. She was becoming agitated that she couldn't leave. "Let me go imaginary Bo. I have to leave. And never come back. Let me go" Lauren told the arms that were wrapped around her mid section. Bo squeezed Lauren harder and closer to her body, "No. I won't let you go. And you are not leaving. Ever." Lauren sighed. "I really have lost my mind."

Bo turned Lauren around so that they were facing each other. Bo locked her hands behind Lauren's back. Lauren looked at Bo and realized that she was real. "Bo?..." Lauren's eyes filled with tears. "Bo... I... What are you doing? Why?" Lauren asked as the tears leaked out of her eyes. Bo wiped them away and smiled at Lauren. Bo being here. Bo smiling at her made Lauren's knees give out. Lauren waited for the impact, but it never came. Bo caught her and buried her face in Lauren's neck, "I've got you Lauren. And I'm not letting you go."

Lauren brought her arms around Bo and held on as though her life depended on it. When Lauren could gather her strength, she looked in to Bo's eyes "Bo..." Was all Lauren could get out before Bo crashed her lips to Lauren's. Trying to convey how much she loved and needed Lauren. Lauren just stared into Bo's open eyes. With Bo staring right back into Lauren's eyes.

Saying she loved her with her mouth and eyes. Lauren not being able to hold back anymore closed her eyes and kissed Bo with so much passion and love that Bo got weak in the knees this time. She began to fall but Lauren caught her, "I've got you Bo. And I'm never letting go again." She hugged Bo to her tightly. And Bo hugged her with the same force back. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. When they finally parted Bo cupped Lauren's face and Lauren leaned into her hand.

"I love you so much Bo. I am so sorry for what I did to you. I should not have done that..." Bo put a finger to Lauren's mouth to shush her. "I left you no choice. I am so sorry for how badly I hurt you. I am so sorry Lauren..." Lauren kissed Bo to make her be quiet. Bo was shocked for a second before melting into the kiss. They kissed until they both were out of breath and broke apart panting.

"I have to go, Bo." Lauren said. Bo feeling panic rising in her chest, "What? Lauren, no. Don't leave. Don't leave me. Please. Don't leave." Bo felt the tears coming to her eyes. Lauren kissed Bo softly, "I meant I have to go home Bo. I'm not leaving you. I just don't want to be here near him anymore. You have business to attend to with him. And I don't want to be here. I'll wait for you at my apartment." Lauren smiled at Bo.

"Well it's already done..." Lauren looked at Bo questioningly. "He is the one who told me to go after you. When you left I lost it. I started crying and blubbering. I realized how much I love you and whats more, how much I need you. I said it all to him and he told me to go after you and not let you leave. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't make it to you in time before you left. I would have went to the ends of the earth and back to find you. And make you see how much I love you. How much I..."

Bo's voice broke and started crying. She looked up at Lauren through tears. "I know what true love is Lauren. I know because it's right in from of me. You're right in front of me. I don't care that it goes against my succubus nature. I don't care that it defies the genetic code of my DNA. I can love you, Lauren. I do love you. Forever." Lauren sighed as she remembered saying that to Bo. "I should not have said that to you, Bo. I know that you can love. I shouldn't have said that. I was hurting and it just came out. I'm sorry..." Lauren looked down in shame. Bo cupped Lauren's face with her hands and pulled her face towards her own.

"I love you Lauren." And Bo kissed Lauren. "I love you so much Bo it hurts." Lauren mumbled against Bo's lips. Bo claimed Lauren's mouth harder burying her hands in Lauren's blonde locks. They kissed before Bo broke away. Lauren growling at the loss of Bo's lips. Bo laughed a little. "Patience, doctor. Patience. I don't want to take you in your car outside my house... But believe me I do want to take you..." Bo said as Lauren saw her eyes flash blue for a split second.

Bo tried to look away when her eyes did it so that Lauren wouldn't notice her eyes changing color every few seconds. Lauren grabbed her face so she could see the changes. "Get. In. The. Car. Now." Lauren growled. Bo didn't bother going around to get in. Bo opened Lauren's car door and pushed Lauren so she sat down. Once Lauren sat down in the drivers seat, Bo sat in her lap. "Drive."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **I know it's been almost a year since I started this, but what with school, life, and depression, I couldn't find the will to finish it until now... I hope these that wanted this to be updated aren't too mad at me I hope it doesn't suck too bad and that someone still likes it.

**A/N 2 **Bolo got their happy ending and I'm so happy :D

* * *

Lauren started the car and drove. Lauren was taking every ounce of strength and will power to get the brunette to her apartment without killing them. Which proved difficult, since the brunette was kissing her neck and marking her.

Lauren was so turned on when they finally made it to Lauren's front door. She didn't make it two steps in her door before Bo was on top of her slamming her against the wall kissing her everywhere. Lauren just barely managed to shut the door before Bo ripped off her button down. Buttons flying everywhere. Bo growled as he mouth came into contact with Lauren's skin. Lauren followed suit and ripped off Bo's vest exposing her breasts.

Bo stopped to watch Lauren stare at her breasts. She smiled as she saw Lauren's hand slowly making it's way to Bo's chest. Hesitating to looks at Bo. Bo smiled, her eyes flashing blue, grabbed Lauren's hands and pushed them against her boobs. Her head going back at the contact and eyes closing when Lauren started teasing them. Lauren sighed. "I love you Bo... More then anything." Lauren said just before she kissed Bo. Bo smiled into the kiss.

Wanting to show Lauren how much she loved her, she put her arm around Lauren's back to catch her as she thrust her hand into Lauren's pants and panties. Lauren didn't have a chance to react before Bo was inside of her, she gasped as her knees gave out. Bo knew this would happen as she held on to Lauren while she thrusted deep and hard. Lauren was moaning into Bo's mouth. Bo wasn't going to release Lauren's mouth until she came. Lauren started to whimper and she felt her self coming to the edge. She closed her eyes, "No, Lauren. Look at me. Look at me." Bo pleaded.

Lauren, with some difficulty, looked at Bo. "I love you Lauren Lewis" hearing Bo say that to her accompanied with Bo's thrust and teasing made Lauren come harder then she had ever before. Her eyes crossed as she screamed Bo's name. Bo rode out Lauren's orgasm with her until she was done. She lowered Lauren to the ground slowly. Lauren still in a daze felt Bo lowering her. She sat and was limp with Bo on top of her. She found the strength to wrap her arms around Bo.

Bo leaned into Lauren and they stayed like this for a few minutes. Just as Bo was about to fall asleep, her eyes suddenly opened to Lauren closing her mouth around her nipple and teasing the other with her thumb. Bo moaned. "My turn." Lauren said deliciously against her nipple.

Bo felt her arousal spike. Lauren thrust her fingers inside of Bo. And began pumping into her at a demanding pace. Bo met her thrust each tine with her hips. Moaning louder and louder into Lauren's hair. The blonde smiled knowing Bo was close. She removed her mouth from Bo's nipple, and looked up at the love of her life. "Bo?... Look at me. I love you so very much..."

Bo held Lauren's gaze as she leaned into whisper in her ear. "You have no idea how much I love feeling you move inside of me, Lo." Lauren faltered a little bit in her thrusts and Bo smirked at her."Don't think I forgot how much you love dirty talk, Doctor." Lauren still continued to thrust inside Bo. "You love when you fuck me. When you have me all over your fingers and mouth, don't you baby."

Lauren's thrust stopped as she closed her eyes to take a deep breath. Bo guided her hand down Lauren's arm, touching her wrist. She wrapped her hand around Lauren's and used her fingers to guide Lauren's in an out of her.

"If you won't fuck me, I'll use you to fuck myself." Lauren growled low in her throat. "What's the matter baby? Are you getting mad at me because I'm using your fingers to fuck my wet pussy?" Lauren opened her eyes slowly to looking into Bo's eyes. Bo was smirking because she knew that dirty talk was Lauren's weakness in the bedroom. Bo also knew that if she continued to tease her human doctor that she would snap and loose the restraints she held on her self constantly. She wanted. No. She NEEDED Lauren to loose control. That's when they had the best orgasms together.

"Come on, Baby. Let go for me and rock my world in the only way you can." Bo leaned in and bit Lauren's ear lobe before sucking it into her mouth. "Fuck me, Lauren Lewis. Like I know you want to. Let g..."

Bo was suddenly thrown backwards with a ravenous Lauren hovering above her. Bo stared at Lauren noticing her eyes lost all color other then a small ring of honey around the outer edges. Bo once again smirked and watched Lauren's chest rise and fall rapidly. This is the Lauren they both wanted and needed.

Bo raised her hand to rest upon Lauren's cheek, "C'mon doctor, use those hands to take what you want. Claim what is yours." She took Lauren's hand and guided it to her center, "Claim this pussy, claim this body, this mind, our love. Claim me Lauren." Lauren grabbed both of Bo's hand and pinned them to the floor by her head.

She kissed Bo with such an intense heat that Bo was moaning into her mouth without restrain. Hearing Bo moan that way set Lauren off, the rest of her control gone. She ripped off Bo's bra before taking her pants and panties off in one motion. Bo hissed and then moaned when Lauren latched on to her nipple, sucking harshly.

Bo buried her hand in Lauren's hair, while Lauren went to the other nipple, giving the same treatment. "Fuck, Lauren..." Bo kept moaning. Lauren released Bo with a pop. Bo's eyes were closed in pleasure, and Lauren loved when she had her eyebrows furrowed because of how horny the doctor could make her.

If Bo wanted the "after hours" Lauren, then she'd get her wish. Bo opened her eyes when she noticed Lauren had stopped her assault on her chest. She looked at Lauren with hooded eyes. Lauren stood up removing her pants. Never taking her eyes off of Bo, she removed the last two articles of clothing.

She lowered herself back towards Bo. She grabbed Bo's thighs and spread them apart, seeing for the first time, the amount of wetness she'd created. She smirked to herself, "Is ALL of that for me, Bo? Did I make that river of cum leaking from you?" She tilted her head to the side.

Bo knew Lauren loved when she talked dirty to her, but when Lauren talked dirty, it was a rare occasion, and Bo moaned wantonly at the woman hovering over her soaking wet center. She reached out for Lauren, "Please Lauren, I need you so badly." Lauren purred contently as she lowered her center to Bo's, they moaned at the contact together.

Bo watched Lauren as she started to move against her. Lauren's eyebrows were together, as she had the slow steady rhythm against her succubus. After what seemed like an eternity of Lauren moving so slow, Bo grabbed her hips, "Lauren, I love you, but fuck me god dammit!" Lauren's eyes shot open as she looked down at Bo's bright blue eyes, staring intensely into her own.

Lauren grabbed Bo's left thigh, and Bo knew this was it. She dug her fingers into Lauren's hips, "You want me to fuck you, Bo. Fine, I'm going to fuck you so hard that when we are done YOUR medulla oblongata will be screaming for hydration." Bo smirked, "Show me what you got, babe."

Lauren's grip tightened as she set a furiously harsh pace against Bo. Bo's eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she moaned Lauren's name. Lauren smirked at Bo and chuckled darkly. Bo's nails were digging into Lauren, but she didn't mind one bit. The faster she went, the louder Bo got. The harder she went, the more Bo squeezed her hips. "Open your eyes, succubus. You look at me as I fuck you into my floor." It took Bo all of her concentration to focus on Lauren's eyes. Both women breathing heavily and moaning. "Lau… Lauren… Kiss me please, I need your mouth against me as I come for you. Please, Lauren." Lauren leaned down and connected their mouth, releasing Bo's leg. She put her hands in Bo's hair as she continued to thrust against her.

Lauren leaned down to take Bo's nipple between her teeth, making Bo hiss in pleasure. Her hips jerked up at the contact of Lauren's mouth on her still sensitive nipple. "Fuck Lo, I love you so much." Lauren let go of Bo and looked into her eyes, "I love you too, Bo." Bo saw nothing but love and lust shining in the eyes she feel in love with the first day she saw them.

Being tied to that chair on the Ash's compound while Lauren put her hand on her shoulder asking her to come with her. From then on, she loved the human currently on top of her driving her completely insane with pleasure. No could make Bo come like Lauren could.

She wasn't kidding when she said it has its advantages to know the human anatomy. Bo let out a chuckle at the memories flashing in her mind. "What is so funny, succubus?" Bo smiled warmly at her before answering, "I was thinking about how well you know the human anatomy, baby. And you certainly do. Seeing as you're playing me like a fucking fiddle."

"A fiddle, huh?" Lauren shifted so that her center was directly lined up with Bo's, "I'll show you just how well I can fiddle, my love." Lauren braced her hands next to Bo's head as she did a new motion with her hips that sent Bo into an earth shattering orgasm. Lauren smiled as Bo's eyes rolled to the very back of her head. Her back arching at what would look like a seemingly impossible way for any body to contort to. Lauren knew better though.

Lauren always loved watching Bo come undone. Lauren couldn't hold it in anymore as she locked eyes with Bo and kissed her furiously. Lauren kissed Bo like her life depended in it before she crashed into her own oblivion. Bo, knowing Lauren would pull away from her while she orgasmed held the sides of her face and kept kissing her. Lauren was whimpering into Bo's mouth, trying to come down from her high. Bo wasn't letting her mouth go. This mouth attached to hers was her mouth. The blonde doctor is hers. And nothing will ever take her away again.

Lauren's arms gave out finally and Bo had to let her go. Lauren collapsed onto Bo's heaving chest. Their breaths coming out rapidly and in sync. Their breathing calmed down a bit after a while. They fell asleep holding each other where they laid.

Bo woke up first to a sleeping Lauren on her chest. She was drooling a bit, but Bo didn't mind what so ever. She couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped her throat. Startling Lauren awake. She shot up and looked around frantically, "What happened…?" Bo was laughing by now as she watched Lauren adjust. Lauren heard Bo chuckling and looked at her, a smile forming on her face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling, Bo?"

"I have never felt more at peace in my life Lauren."

Lauren leaned down and propped her head on Bo's chest, while Bo looked at her and ran her fingers through Lauren's hair. "You know, I always thought that because of who I am, I couldn't have a relationship. Let alone with a human… I always thought I was alone… Then I met you."

"Bo, you stole my heart, and I'm never going to ask for it back. You will never be alone."

"I love you, Lauren."

Lauren saw nothing but love in the chocolate eyes staring at her so intensely. Lauren sat up on her knees between Bo's legs and looked directly into her eyes.

"I human, Lauren Lewis, want to spend the rest of my life with you. Succubus, Bo Dennis."

Bo gasped, "Lo, did you just… Was that..."

Lauren smiled gently and took Bo's hand, "Yes it was Bo."

Bo sat up and cupped Lauren's cheek, kissing her gently for the first time that night. "Of course, Lauren. I love you."

"Forever, Bo"

"Forever"

* * *

**A/N 3 **Thank you to those who messaged every now and again, asking me to finish it, I hope you all like it. Have a wonderful day where ever you may be :)


End file.
